Brady Bunch:Carol's Spanked For Girls Dressing
by Ariel McLass
Summary: In the 1970's dresses were very short for teenage girls & the  pants also many times were tight showing a visible panty line that attracted young gentlemen's eyes.SCarol disagrees Mike spanks her to change her mind.Anal lite 18 y/o adult readers only.


Brady Bunch Episode: Spanking Storyboard Version.

In the 1970's dresses were very short for teenage girls and the polyester pants also many times were tight and showing a visible panty line that attracted young gentlemen's wandering eyes. Mike was not cool with his daughters offering such exposure.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the show Brady Bunch or any of the characters, as they belong to Paramount Studios. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction and contains a firm spanking of a mother by her caring, but stern husband who is concerned with the way his wife is allowing his daughters to go to dressed in ways that spur male attention. 

It also includes anal play and should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned.

All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

Based loosely on a Brady Bunch Episode, about a husband- wife spanking, that later sets up a sister sibling rivalry scene between Marsha and Jan in their bedroom and the punishment they receive on their teen bottoms for their Sisters Fight.

Sub plots include Carol's flippant attitude towards Marsha's inappropriate short mini skirt which, shows her panty clad bottom seat quite easily. Jan's hiding of Marsha trophies and blue ribbons along with Jan's visible panty lined pink slacks. Both daughters are guilty of dressing in an unladylike manner drawing un-needed attention to their bottoms.

The episode I have chosen to use is the one where the pretty shoulder length golden blonde oldest sister Marsha and her middle sister Jan with her blonde curly locks which hang down to her shoulders. Jan has just started classes at Marsha's High School and she is having a hard time living in her big sister's considerable shadow.

As the scene begins we hear those famous words from Jan

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha, that's all I ever hear about'! Says Jan in an exasperated voice."

She spouted to her parents. Jan storms out in stomping her foot in frustration as she swiveled her foot so, her backside now facing her father. Mike notices that Jan's Pink Slacks are way too tight to be acceptable in the bottom showing her visible panty line and the shape of her bottom cheeks.

He is none too happy to see this unladylike display as thought of the boys eying his maturing teen daughter's bottom on panty review!

Jan climbs the steps and goes into her room she shares with her sisters and hides all of Marsha's trophies and blue ribbons that adorn the wall and the white dresser top.

Meanwhile Marsha comes in to the front foyer returning from school, saying hello and telling her parents that Jan is having a hard time fitting in and how she just can't understand this jealousy thing. The pretty shoulder length haired teen sashays her mini skirted bottom up the stairs in a bouncy movement as her father watches disapprovingly noticing just how short her navy skirt is wondering about the boys at her high school spying her pantied bottom as she climbs the stairs. As Marsha reaches the top of the stairs he can see his daughter's pink pantied bottom and how her rounding baby fat bottom cheeks fill out the panties from under the hem of the inappropriately short skirt his oldest daughter is wearing.  
Mike says to Carol," Carol don't you think that Marsha's short is a little short for decency?

Carol responds with a chuckle "OH Mike all the girl's Marsha's age wear their skirts that short." "It is the fashion, it's with it" she says with a smile.

Mike more agitated now tells his wife emphatically

"Carol I could see her panty bottom seat which happens to be pink today"!

"At least she wore brief style panties, ", Carol brightly pipes in smiling.

But Really Carol; should our daughter be showing her teenage bottom like that"?

Carol responds "Oh Mike and smiles like he is a fuddie duddie.

Mike continues getting more peeved at Carol.

"And Carol what about when she sits down, she is almost certainly behaving in an unladylike way showing her panty crotch to the boys and her male teachers when she sits down at her school desk".  
Mike has seen enough and his face turns red as he contemplates his popular daughter's unladylike panty displays.

Carol "AH HA HA HA "laughs at Mike's prudish attitude." "You're such an old fart!"

Suddenly her laughing stops as Carol finds herself firmly pulled over her husband's lap, her navy skirt rose above her bottom displaying her round white bottom visible through her tan panty hose and thin white panties.

Mike's big hand started spanking his wife's bottom imparting a considerable sting in her upturned panty-hosed ass.

"SPANK, Spank, SPANK, "SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank, SPANK

Mike's large heavy hand spanked his wife's bottom turning it cherry red and imparting a considerable sting deep in her bottom flesh.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK, SPANK, SPANK! SPANK, Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK!

MIKE painted with spanks the fleshy upper cheeks all a brilliant red.

His beefy hard hand continuing to reverberate off her soft bottom in response to her flippant attitude about Marsha's short skirt, which irritated him.

SPANK, Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK!

SPANK, Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK!

Mike taught his wife through her bottom a memorable lesson for not teaching his daughters proper lady decorum. That's right it was not only Marsha, his wrath included Jan who was displaying her visible panty line, which he would also take that up with his wife.  
Carol was careful not to cry out from the spanking as to be heard by the girls upstairs but her tummy rumbled as she pulled in on her stomach to move her red spanked bottom cheeks further into his lap.

The spanks built a cumulative sting in her bottom of her womanly cheeks into a raging bonfire. Not a peep came from Carol's lip as she would be mortified if her daughters heard their Mother's Spanking and came barreling down the steps  
to see their mother's skirt pulled up and being spanked on her see through panty hosed and pantied bottom now a bright cherry red and visibly swelling.

Thank goodness they were in their bathroom taking showers and the spanking sounds luckily would remain private.

Mike's hand rested on Carol's red hot sexy bottom and he continued

"Now Carol about Jan's Pink Pants" "Did you see them this mourning?"

Carol glad the spanking has ended says "Yes Mike Why"

Mike squeezed his wife's bottom cheeks thought the thin wafer of panty hose and panties Carol shuddered and got Goosebumps.

Mike in a perplexed voice "Then you are saying you let our daughter go to school with the full knowledge that her visible panty line and the embossment of her bottom was on review?"

Carol flippantly answers.

"OH Mike, Visible Panty lines Really LOL!" "Don't be an old fart"!

It has become very apparent that Mike is not getting his message through loud and clear as Carol has yet to react to his spanking. Quick as a tiger he tugs down down her panty hose and her white brief wafer thin panties off her spanked bottom cheeks.

Mike reaches into his wife's purse and pulls out a shiny wooden hairbrush.

**"WHAPP" **

Mr. Brady quickly spanked Carol's still ivory white butt crack with her wooden hairbrush and with another shriek of pain. The Thirty-Something shoulder length blonde haired woman and mother of three pulled her hand away from her butt quickly putting them on her tear stained cheeks.

Carol could not believe it her twenty spanks were not going to be with his hand by with this horrible wood backed hairbrush.

Her husband laid the second blotchy angry red mark right on top of the first one. A light purple bruise began to almost appear immediately. The sore spot bruise would be along the area where the two hairbrush blotches overlapped. The unmanageable pain was more than Carol could bear!

" Mike This Is Not Fair", Carol whimpered.

**"WHAP! "CRACK"**

The tender ass skin was irritated under the force of wood to ass flesh and blood rushed to the surface of her trembling stinging bottom as she writhed over the knee of her husband trying to control her pain.

"THREE!"

Her hubbie did not give Carol acting like a schoolgirl a second to recover before he spanked her again.

**"CRACK" **

"Boo-H-hoo-Hoo" Carol lost all control of herself now reduced from a young woman to a blubbering and crying little girl, as the wood backed hairbrush spanked her bottom again.

Bared red bottom squirms as she kicks her legs he accidently saw her pink rosebud.

Carol Pouting says "Mike I Was Almost There'! Mike responds Carol this is punishment not pleasure honey and you know it is well deserved".

Mike holds Carol's arm in her upper back and says

"Now for letting our daughter Jan go out in such an unladylike fashion with a visible panty line your spanking now continues young lady."

Carol; "Oh Mike do you have to my bottom stings and is so sore already' "You just don't realize how much your hard hand hurts a girl"!  
Mike: "Nonsense, Carol I think you take some more needed discipline and teach our daughters proper dressing comportment."

SPANK Spank SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK! SPANK! Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank, SPANK, Spank SPANK Spank SPANK!  
not only was her bare squirming cherry red bottom blotchy now his spanks were much harder causing her to scrunch her butt cheeks together, which inadvertently caused her stomach muscles to be pulled in and out as she desperately fights to hold in her sobs. This is causing her to intake more and more air into her stomach as the strength of Mike's spanks increased.

Carol still had to survive Mike's finale on her burning red swollen bottom and the cumulative effect of the hundreds of spanks make had placed on his wife's spacious bottom she was, so proud of for her age.

Mike wanted to teach his wife a good lesson, but he loved her and did not want to be a brute, nor lasting purple bruises/marks.

Still the message needed to glow for a few hours, given that he decided a final garrison of hand spanks was in order.

This would his exclamation point, Carol would remember every time she sat down!

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

SPANK! Stinging the Surface of her soft bottom skin.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

SPANK! Hard, Deep, **Burning** **Spanks**. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Mike finished up with a last hard five spanks across the surprisingly baby fat of her lower bottom cheeks sure to be felt when she sat down for a few days.

The spanked in pain seeping into her sexy punished cheeks put a fierce new sting in her lower butt seat.

Carol could not contain herself anymore "PH-HRRRIEEEEKK"

Mike could hear Carol farting in a cute high pitched feminine fart.

Carol cringed, looked up at Mike and said, "Whoops"

The mother realizing she had just let out a stinkee over her husbands lap caused by all the pressing of her stomach up and down during the spanking over husbands lap.

Carol's had also been trying, so hard to hold in her sobs it had contributed to the humiliating fart she had sounded during her firm spanking.

Mike being a compassionate husband did not even mention the unladylike sound as he let her up and Carol pulled up her white panties and panty hose before smoothing down her navy skirt and rubbing her stinging spanked bottom.

Mike lovingly patted her sore punished bottom and said

"Carol you know how I hate to have to spank you."

"You know I love you!" Mike continues in loving voice

"Carol I expect you to have a heart to heart with both Marsha & Jan in proper dressing.  
"Yes Sir, Carol his chastened wife said, with a distinct sniffle in her voice.

"I will have a heart to heart talk and get to the seat of the problem I assure you."

Carol rubs her own bottom and gives him a tiny smile.  
End of Part 1

Possible Marsha and Jan cat fight over Marsha's Trophies, along with Carol's heart to heart with her two oldest daughters for their unladylike dressing.

Would you like to see this in a story?

Author Alerts, Story Alerts and Favorite Story members inspire me to write more. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
